Brothers and Sisters
by KeDe
Summary: Is there an irony between Bobby's and Alex' relationships with their families?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Alex had just finished writing the report. She looked across the desk at her partner. "You wanna look this over?" He only grunted and continued staring into space, something he did when he was deep in thought. He had been deep in thought for the last hour. What was it this time, Alex wondered. His mother lying in a hospital? His brother standing in line at a soup kitchen? Both? What a mess.

Wheeler walked up to their desks, giving Bobby a curious look. "Wanna grab a coffee, Alex?"

Alex tossed the typed report on Bobby's desk. "Yeah. Sure." Alex thought Wheeler to be a bit aloof but she gladly accepted the offer, relieved to have an excuse to get away from her partner for a few minutes.

In the break room they got coffee and danish and found a table in the corner.

"Where's Logan?" Alex asked, biting into her danish.

"Who knows?" Wheeler said. "Occasionally, my partner actually disappears during the day. Your partner's body is in the room but his mind is somewhere else completely."

"He has a lot on his mind."

"I'll bet he does. I heard about his brother."

Alex paused for a moment. Discussing Bobby and his family seemed somehow disloyal. "Like I said, he has a lot on his mind. When a case opens up, he'll be back."

Wheeler smiled. "Just like Logan, huh?" Both their partners were very dedicated to their jobs, although Logan didn't take it as seriously as Bobby. "How's your nephew?"

"Danny? Danny's great! Thanks for asking."

"I admire the sacrifice you made for your sister."

Alex was touched. Maybe she'd been wrong about Wheeler. "Thank you, Megan."

"I couldn't have done it," Wheeler said, stirring milk into her coffee.

Alex smiled slightly. "Yes you could, if it was important to you."

"No, I couldn't. Stretch marks, morning sickness. No way."

Alex laughed. She had heard it all before. "You do what you have to do for your family. She's my sister. They wanted a baby, she couldn't have one, so I gladly stepped in to help. I mean, my womb was just sitting here, unused and unoccupied."

Wheeler shook her head in disbelief. "But it's not even your baby."

"I know that!" Alex said, more forcefully than she meant to. Then, " But like I said, its family."

****

Alex was surprised to find Emily and Danny in her living room when she got home. Emily and her husband Daniel lived in a spacious house in the suburbs with a big yard and even a pool. Daniel, a corporate attorney, who made lots of money. Emily didn't have to work. She really never wanted to because all she ever talked about was being the wife of a successful man and having a child. "Are you all right, Emily?"

"Why? Don't I look all right? I have everything I need."

Alex didn't know what to say. Emily was a bit of a drama queen. "Where's Daniel?"

"Where Daniel always is. Working."

Alex refrained from telling her sister to be careful next time what she wished for.

Emily handed Danny over to Alex. "I just need you to watch him for a few hours."

"Where are you going?"

"I need to be by myself for a little while . . . take in a movie, get my nails done. I'm tired, Alex."

"Oh . . .yes . . . of course."

"You don't know what it's like, Alex. I love Daniel and Danny, but they both get on my nerves sometimes."

Alex didn't like what she was hearing.

Emily chuckled. "Why are you looking so shocked? Young mothers suffer from it all the time."

"Tiredness? Of course they do. I understand that."

"I'm talking about postpartum depression, Alex.

"Post . . postpartum depression! Oh, Emily, come on! I'm the one who carried Danny."

"Yeah, but you're not home with him day in and day out. Daniel is rarely home and I have to do all the parenting by myself." She reached to take Danny but Alex backed up. "Give him to me," Emily said. I thought you would help me but—"

"I will help you. I'm sorry. Go, please. It's okay. I'm sorry." As Alex was saying this she wasn't so sure she should encourage Emily to go out. If her sister was indeed suffering from postpartum depression there was no telling what she might do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When he got off work, Bobby went uptown to the special bakery to get the rugalach his mother loved so much. He then got her flowers in midtown. He stopped by a dress shop and bought her a dress. She should dress up every once in a while. It might make her feel better.

At the hospital his mother barely glanced at what he bought her. Bobby's feelings were hurt but he put that aside. His mother was sick and that should be his focus.

"Let me fluff your pillow." Even as he said this he knew how ridiculous it sounded. But she leaned forward and he fluffed her pillow. He put some rugalach on a paper plate and handed it to her. "I know it's your favorite treat." He got a napkin and put it on the bed tray.

She smiled weakly and tasted the rugalach. She chewed thoughtfully then put the uneaten piece on the plate.

"What? Its not fresh?"

"I wouldn't know," she said, wiping her hands on the napkin. "My taste buds have been fried."

"Mom, I'm sure that's not the case—"

"What?" she asked defiantly. "Don't you think I know whether I can now taste or not?"

The wild look in her eyes frightened Bobby. "Yes, of course. I'm sorry."

She settled back on her pillow and looked at the flowers. "They're beautiful."

Finally, something pleasant. "Thank you."

"It's so nice to see such beautiful flowers, only it makes me feel like I'm at a funeral."

Bobby sighed.

"I soon will be, you know. My own."

"Mom," he said, then stopped. What could he say? She was dying, they both knew this.

"Will you bring me flowers then?"

"Of course I will." He then realized she was being sarcastic.

She pointed to the new dress hanging on the closet door. "Is that my funeral dress?"

"If you want it to be," he said before he could stop himself.

"Look at you, sassing your dying mother. Frank would never do that. You could learn a lesson or two from him."

Although by now he was angry, Bobby didn't have the heart to tell her what had become of her adored son. Frank was not here so it was easy for her to put him on a pedestal. "I'm going to talk to the doctor."

"Why? To ask him to drug your crazy mother? Why don't you just tell him to give me something to put me out of my misery! No, to put _us_ out of _our_ misery. That way, you don't have to keep coming here."

"Mom, don't."

"Where's Frank? When is he coming? I thought you said he was coming. Where is he?"

"I don't know."

She sat up straight. "You don't know! He's your brother, for Gods sake. How can you not know where he is?"

_Because he's a homeless loser and its hard to keep track of homeless losers._

"You should spend more time with your brother, Bobby. I won't be here forever, you know. Before I die, I'd like to know that you two will keep in touch."

"I'm willing—"

"I find that hard to believe. Did you tell him I'm here?"

"I'm going to see the doctor."

She waved her hand and fell back on the pillows. "Go talk to the doctor. Tell him I give him my permission to inject me with a lethal dose of anything."

Bobby walked out of the room. He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take. He knew she didn't mean half the things she said but that didn't make it hurt any less. She asked for Frank more frequently and he wondered if it was a sign that the end was near.

He honestly didn't know what else to do. Maybe he should get a lethal dose of something for all three of them. No, he didn't mean that. He didn't want to die and neither did his mother. Frank, well, he didn't know what Frank wanted. He did know his mother was angry and he was a convenient target to lash out at.

Bobby wanted to leave hospital and never come back. What was the point of it all anyway? If he left now, she wouldn't miss him. She had worn herself out with her latest tantrum. He went outside and got in his car but he didn't go home. Instead, he returned to the soup kitchen where he last saw Frank. Frank. How the hell had he sunk so low? When did that happen? Bobby waited there until the soup kitchen closed but Frank didn't show up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next day Bobby called in sick and again went out looking for his brother. He didn't want to have to talk to his mother right now so he turned off his cellphone.

****

Alex called in sick because Emily didn't come to pick up Danny. They had both fallen asleep and when she awoke in the morning, Emily wasn't there.

"Is this an epidemic I need to be aware of?" Ross asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Your partner called in sick also. What's going on?"

Alex did not appreciate the implication of Ross' question. I haven't seen Bobby since yesterday, Captain Ross. I'm entitled to a sick day and so is he."

"You don't need to cover for Detective Goran. He's capable of taking care of himself."

Danny started to whimper in his sleep. Alex wanted to end the conversation. "Thank you for reminding me of that, Captain. I'll be in bright and early tomorrow." She hung up the phone.

Alex was worried about Bobby. It wasn't like him to call in sick. Oh, no! His mother! But why hadn't he called her? She called his home but got no answer. She then called his cellphone. It went straight to message. "Hi, Bobby. It's me, Alex. Call me when you get this message." She then called Emily's cell. " Hey, Em, its me. Where the hell are you? I'm worried. Call me." It was not lost on her that she called Bobby before Emily. Bobby was going through a crisis and Emily, Emily was just being silly. Still, she was worried. No, no need to worry. Emily had probably used her platinum card and was now asleep on the silk sheets at The Ritz Carlton. Alex hurried to take a shower before Danny woke up completely.

****

Around noon, Bobby found Frank at a soup kitchen in Chelsea. He was sitting at a table with five other people but no one was talking.

"They got good coffee here," Frank said when he looked up and saw Bobby.

"Let's go outside and talk, Frank."

"You a cop?" one of the men at the table asked. "You look like a cop."

"He's my brother," Frank said, laughing and getting up. "Can you believe that?"

Once they were outside, Frank pulled his wool cap down over his ears and stuffed his hands in the pockets of his frayed pants. He waited for Bobby to speak.

"It's cold out here. Let's go back to my place. I got the car over there." Bobby pointed in the direction of his car.

Frank looked in the other direction, "I don't want to go to your place. I'm fine here."

"Where's the coat I gave you?"

Frank shrugged.

Bobby decided not to push it. "It's just that we never get to see each other. I took the day off to find you. Don't let me down."

"Don't act like I owe you something."

Bobby didn't want to talk about their mother just yet. That might scare him off. "What's so wrong with me wanting to spend some time with my brother? You can even bring your lady if you want."

"Debbie, that's her name. She won't come."

As if on cue, Debbie came outside. Frank walked over to her and said something. She shook her head and went back inside. Frank came back over to Bobby and they walked to the car.

Bobby and Frank didn't talk in the car. Each had a lot on his mind and didn't know what to say to the other. Once inside the apartment, Frank opened up a bit.

"This is a nice place you got here, Bobby. I don't remember what its like to have my own place."

"Where do you live?"

"Here, there. It's not so bad. I got Debbie. We do all right."

"You want to take a shower?"

"Nah."

Bobby laughed at a memory. "Remember how you used to take long hot showers and I'd get mad because you used all the hot water?"

Frank threw his head back and laughed. "Yeah. Sorry 'bout that."

They went in the kitchen and Bobby made coffee.

"I know you must be wondering how I ended up homeless."

Bobby handed him a cup of coffee. "Of course, the thought had crossed my mind."

"It's not so hard to figure out," Frank said, blowing into his cup. "You were lucky. I wasn't."

Bobby's eyes narrowed. "What the hell you talking about? We grew up in the same house with the same parents. Our lives should be equally good or equally crappy."

"I don't see my life as crappy. It's not particularly good, but it's not crappy. You had it good. I didn't. End of story."

Bobby was infuriated. "Nah, don't start that with me. You took the easy way out. The difficult part is making something of yourself; getting up everyday to go to work; having people depend on you."

"That stuff comes easy for you," Frank said.

"What comes easy for you?" Bobby asked. "Getting high? Standing in line for a handout?"

"I don't need this shit from you, Bobby."

Bobby almost apologized but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Frank was a classic screw up and didn't deserve an apology. "You need to clean yourself up and go to the hospital."

Frank looked around the room nervously. He rubbed his arms and breathed harder. "I don't do good in hospitals."

"She asks for you everyday. What am I supposed to tell her?"

"What you've been telling her."

"I'm tired of lying to our mother to cover for you, Frank. Got your ass in gear, I mean it."

"Or what?"

Bobby didn't have an 'or what.' He thought hard, then swallowed even harder. "Or you won't get to say goodbye to her."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Bobby encouraged Frank to take a shower and change his clothes. Frank sat listlessly in front of the tv. Bobby wanted to talk to him but decided to leave him with his thoughts for a while. Bobby made spaghetti and meatballs, Frank's favorite. It didn't take long since he had made the sauce last night. They ate in silence. Well, mostly Bobby ate. Frank picked at his food.

"I thought you'd like this."

"It's great. You always did make great meatballs. It's just hard for me to keep stuff like this down now. Sorry."

"I can make you some soup."

"No, don't put yourself out for me, Bobby. I know I'm not worth it."

"Don't say that, Frank. You're my brother. You'd do the same for me if the situation was reversed."

Although Frank laughed, there was no joy in his voice. "You sure about that?"

"Yes." Bobby said as he got up and started clearing the table. You sit on the sofa and relax. I'll put this stuff away and then we'll go see Mom. I think it will do you both a world of good."

When Bobby came out of the kitchen, Frank was no longer on the sofa. Bobby didn't bother looking in the bedroom or bathroom. He knew his brother was gone.

Bobby had the rest of the day ahead of him and he didn't know what to do with it. He was not used to being home during the week. Maybe he should call the office to see what was up. Hell, he could go in, no one said he couldn't. What he would not do was return to the hospital today. He did not feel like taking any more abuse from his mother or seeing her lying there so helpless. And he would not go looking for Frank again, at least not now. He went into his pantry, pulled out a broom, mop, bucket and cleaning supplies.

A few hours later the buzzer sounded.

"I need to talk to you," Frank said.

Bobby felt elated and buzzed him in. Maybe Frank had changed his mind and would go see their mother.

When Frank got inside the apartment, he paced the length of the living room before speaking. "I wanna know where you get off putting me down."

"I wasn't putting you down. But Frank, you're homeless. You eat at soup kitchens. It doesn't have to be that way."

"Maybe I like living like this."

"Why? You like your lady Debbie, living that that?"

"Least I've got a lady. You got this fine apartment, an important job, money in the bank, but no lady. Or do you? Maybe I'm mistaken. If so, correct me."

"I don't have time for a relationship. I'm too busy working and taking care of our mother. You remember her, don't you?"

Frank's chest deflated a bit. "I plan to go see her when I get myself together."

"She doesn't have much time left."

"What good is me going to see her going to do? She'd probably drop dead at the sight of me."

"At least she'd die happy. I haven't been able to make her happy."

Frank moved to the door. "I'm sure you did the best you could. Don't let her drag you down." He opened the door and turned to look at Bobby. "What happened to that redhead I saw you with the other day?"

"Eames. Alex. She's my partner at work."

"She cares about you. I can tell. I'll be seeing you, Bobby."

Bobby knew it was no use trying to get him to stay. "Take care of yourself, Frank. You know where I am if you need me."

Frank walked towards the elevator and gave a backwards wave. "I know. Thanks, Bobby."

Bobby stood in the doorway until the elevator doors closed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Alex settled Danny down with some cookies and Sesame Street blaring at full throttle. She was on hands and knees cleaning up grape juice from her snow-white carpeting when the door opened. Emily and Daniel breezed in, hand in hand.

Danny started to squeal at the sight of his parents. Daniel picked him up and hugged him fiercely. "How's my little man?"

Alex stood up, waiting for an explanation.

"We're going to get out of here," Emily said, brushing cookie crumbs from Danny's mouth. "You must have a million things to do."

_Yeah, like work!_

Daniel handed Danny to Emily and looked at Alex. "I need to use the little boys room."

Emily giggled. "I told you not to drink all that wine."

Daniel pecked her on the cheek and rushed to the bathroom.

"Did you get my messages?"

"Yes, just now. I had the phone off. We stayed overnight at the company apartment. You know, a little togetherness goes a long way. Daniel's taking the day off and we're going to do some family things together."

Alex was still angry at being inconvenienced but the joy on Emily's face softened her a bit. "I just wished you had called to let me know your plans."

"Sorry," Emily said, cuddling Danny. She sat down and put his shoes on.

_She's clueless._ "I had to call in sick today."

"Geez! I said I was sorry. Besides, you work all the time. You must have a million sick days stockpiled. Taking one day won't kill you or render Major Case helpless. What's more important? Spending precious time with Danny or mucking through blood and guts?"

"My partner was out today also."

"See. He needs a day off too."

Daniel returned from the bathroom, waving his hands in front of his nose. "Whew! Wait a few minutes before you go in there, Alex. That filet mignon obviously didn't agree with me."

_Oh, great._ Alex smiled. She couldn't wait for them to leave.

Emily headed for the door. "Since you have the rest of the day off, why don't you get your hair done? Be good to your self for a change." She reached into her purse and pulled out a gift card to her own favorite salon and handed it to Alex.

"Thanks. I wasn't aware my hair was such a mess."

Emily kissed her on the cheek. "You never are because you're always working." She tossed a pointed look at Daniel who just smiled and ushered her and Danny to the elevator. "If you didn't spend all your time with Bobby I'd suggest you two get together today."

"Thanks," Alex said again as she closed the door. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her face was a wreck and her hair was flat. But her hair was always flat. That's just the way it grew. Was her face always a wreck? No, certainly not. Danny was a handful. No wonder Emily needed to get away for a while. No, but Emily didn't work. She was a stay at home mom with plenty of time on her hands. Alex got mad all over again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The appreciative stares she received did Alex' ego a world of good. Usually people who knew she was a cop either smiled at her, knowing they were safe in her midst, or gave her a wide berth. Otherwise, she was usually ignored in favor of the taller females in New York City. She paused briefly in front of the plate glass window of a building and shook her hair. She didn't know her hair could have so much body. Like she'd have time to keep that up.

Alex had to admit getting her hair and nails done had been a good idea. Too bad she couldn't relax and enjoy the pampering. Her mind kept settling on Bobby. Something had to be wrong. As far as she knew, he never turned his phone off, yet he hadn't returned any of her messages. As she neared his building she looked around for his car but didn't see it, which wasn't so unusual. This was Manhattan after all. You were lucky if you got to park on the same street where you lived. Alex nervously pressed the buzzer. She chewed at her fingernail while she waited for a response. She spit out the nail polish that had collected on her tongue.

"Yes?" said Bobby.

Although Alex was happy to hear his voice she was now afraid to respond. What if he was with a woman? The thought had never occurred to her. Did she want to know if he was with a woman? "Hi, Bobby. It's me, Alex. Are you all right?"

The buzzer on the door sounded and she pushed her way in. Chances were he wasn't with a woman. This thought somehow relieved her although she wasn't sure why. She ran up the three flights of stairs to find him waiting in his doorway.

"What are you doing here?"

"If you didn't live here I'd ask you the same question." She brushed past him into the apartment. The smell of garlic and spaghetti sauce met her as soon as she walked in. "I don't mean to interrupt your dinner but why haven't you returned my calls? Are you sick? You don't look sick."

"I'm not. I took the day to look for Frank. I found him, it didn't go well, blah, blah, blah. You hungry?"

Alex wanted to know more about what happened with Frank but knew she'd have to let him tell her when he was ready to tell her. If that time ever came. "Yes, I am. Thanks." She followed him into the kitchen, which was immaculate. Bobby had a cleaning lady come once a week but Alex knew when he was home he liked to clean also. And he could cook!

"I cooked for Frank today but he didn't eat much. He said a lot though, none of which I wanted to hear, but, what're gonna do? Right? Can't choose your family."

"That's for sure. As a matter of fact, I called in sick today too."

Bobby turned to look at her. "You okay?"

"Yeah, fine. I was dealing with my own family issues." She told him what happened with Emily.

"Well, at least she's okay, which is good."

She couldn't resist. "What's the deal with Frank?"

Bobby chuckled. "I don't know. I've been trying to figure that out. What I've concluded is I just have to let him be. Let him find his way out of the mess he's made of his life. I can't let him drive me crazy. My mother has exclusive rights to that area of my life." He told her about his last visit with his mother.

They both laughed, not because it was funny, but because it was so ironic, the similarities of their situations.

They took their plates into the living room. Alex sat in an easy chair and Bobby sat on the sofa. He flipped on the television, just as their favorite crime investigative show started. Whenever they were home they watched this show and called each other to try and guess, based on the evidence presented, who did the crime.

"No telling me who did it," Alex said, twirling the spaghetti on her fork. She put it in her mouth and rolled her eyes back in glee. Homemade spaghetti sauce. Delicious. She was embarrassed when she noticed him looking at her, smiling.

"There's plenty more," he said, twirling his own fork. "I even have cheesecake."

"Don't tell me you made that, too!"

"No," he laughed. "I might try one day, though." He put the spaghetti in his mouth and chewed, then swallowed. Hope it's not too garlicky."

"Are you kidding? I love garlic!"

They ate in silence and watched the show.

At the commercial Bobby said: "Your hair, it looks good."

This comment, along with the good food and excellent wine, made her feel good. She smiled. "Thanks. Emily will be glad to hear that. She's the one who suggested it."

His next comment was cut short by the buzzer. He put his plate on the coffee table and went to the intercom. "Yes."

"Detective Goran, it's Captain Ross. I need to talk to you."

Bobby turned to look at Alex who had heard Ross.

"No way does this look good," she said, getting up and grabbing his plate.

Bobby hit the buzzer releasing the outer door. "It's Frank. I know it."

Alex took the plates to the kitchen and returned for the wine glasses. "Bobby, I'm sure the Captain would have called—"

"My cellphone is still off and I turn off the house phone so I can rest. Bad idea, huh?"

Bobby opened the door just as Ross raised his hand to knock. There was a police officer with him. Ross came in, sniffed, and said: "Too much garlic." He looked at Alex. "Glad to see you too are recovering nicely. They say garlic does the body good."

"Captain, why were you here?" Bobby asked, looking at the officer all the while.

"It's about Frank and the—"

Bobby clenched his fists and took a deep breath. "Is he okay?"

"Is he here?" Ross asked, looking around, his eyes settling on Alex then back to Bobby."

"He was here earlier but he left," Bobby said, relieved that at least Frank wasn't dead.

Ross motioned for the officer to wait in the hallway and closed the door. "The M.E. said we have a guy in the morgue who was wearing your coat. How'd that happen?"

"I gave the coat to my brother. He must have given it to the guy. I don't know."

"Why am I just now hearing this from you?" Ross asked.

Bobby looked from Alex to Ross, searching for the right answer. "I didn't think there was any need to mention it."

"Yeah," Alex said. "The guy in the morgue isn't our case."

"Oh, but it is," Ross said.

"What does a homeless stiff have to do with Major Case?" Bobby asked incredulously.

"Who said he was homeless?" Ross asked. "It just so happens he's with the Feds."

Bobby and Alex looked at each other, speechless.

"Once they discover the connection, the FBI will want to talk to your brother."

"There is no connection!"

"Where is he?" Ross asked.

"I don't know. Look, Frank didn't have anything to do—"

"Let's just let the evidence speak for itself," Ross said. He walked to the door then turned to look from Alex to Bobby. "I trust you both will be in to work tomorrow?"

"What evidence are you talking about, Captain? I have a right to know."

Ross opened the door. "And you'll find out when you're back in the office. Good night, now."

Bobby and Alex stood there a while, processing what had happened.

"They just want to question him," Alex said.

Bobby sank down in a chair. "I said I wasn't going to look for him again anytime soon. Guess I lied. I need to find him, find out what happened."

Alex was tired and she was sure Bobby was too. "I'll go with you."


End file.
